An aircraft will commonly include appliances (e.g., deicers, floor panels, drainmasts, hoses, washer-water dispensers, hot-beverage makers, etc.) which require heating during flight. A typical aircraft heating system comprises a heater which converts electrical power into heat. The electrical power used for this conversion is supplied from a source onboard the aircraft.